Andros Dravasi
Andros Dravasi used to be a member of the Mages Guild in Vivec, before the crash of the Ministry of Truth. However he was a native Dunmer and soon found the pressure of life in the guild and the prejudice of his peers too much to bear and he left the guild. He roamed Tamriel for a decade before finding employment as a Mercenary. His skill with a spear and magic saved his life many times and he has become a formidable oppontent. History Andros was born in the Imperial Province, but he did not spend long there. He found that he had skill with magic and would practice in the streets. This skill eventually got him recognised by the head of the Mages Guild in Vivec who happened to be visiting the city at the time. Andros found himself whisked away to Morrowind to practice his skill under the watchful eye of the Guild. He hated his time in the guild, his fellow Dunmer looked down on him for being an Outlander and the other students disliked the young 'prodigy'. He spent all of his teens and early twenties in the Guild enough to hone his abilities in Destruction and Alteration but not long enough to be accepted by the other members of the guild. Eventually it got too much for Andros and he left the guild to find himself in the wider world. He left with just his silver spear and his magically abilities. Working small jobs and easy contracts he earned enough to pay for some armor, he bought a chitin helmet, greaves and cuirass along with netch leather greaves and boots. This armor has served him well during his adventures and he still wears it. His first proper contract as a mercenary in the real sense was to clear out a cave of Necromancers in Skyrim. He was staying in a nearby village and the villagers asked for his help in eradicating the threat to their safety. He agreed to the conract and selected two of the strongest looking villagers to help him, they guided him up to the cave the necromancers were hiding in, as soon as they entered one of the villagers was killed by a fiery blast, the other was seriously burnt, Andros however was unhurt due to his Dunmeri ability to resist fire. He had no difficulty in despatching the small group who were relatively weak compared to some of the Worm King’s followers. Andros however deeply regretted the loss of the villager and vowed that he would never endanger others where possible and would always plan his attacks carefully to reduce the suffering of his enemies and risk to his companions. After this he continued to act as a mercenary working as many contracts as he could, earning as much as he could. Eventually he had earned enough to buy a house somewhere, he chose Chedinhall it felt like Morrowind but was far more accepting of him. His house now acts as his base of operations and a rest stop between contracts. As soon as he heard about King Helseth's contract he signed up and left for Morrowind once again. Weapons and Armor Andros' armor is comprised of Netch leather boots and greaves and Bonemold, curiass (including pauldrons), gauntlets and occasionally a helmet all of which he has owned for over a decade and he comfortable in. He prefers using his oldest spear, a Silver one he bought just before he left Vivec, but he also owns a curved steel dagger and uses it when a spear is impractical. Abilities After years of practice Andros is very proficient with a spear and can use one to devastating effect. His skill with a spear is almost equal to his ability to use Destruction and Alteration magic, both of which he uses in battle be it to burden his enemies so they become rooted to spot or to turn them into a pile a of ash. He also knows a little about Illusion magic and can cast some basic spells. His armor has become a second skin to him and he understands the strenghts and weaknesses of light armor completely. Quirks Andros only has one major quirk, rather than using his hands to cast spells, he prefers to use his spear as an intermediate for the spell, this doesn't effect the spell at all other than increasing his accuracy for spell casting because of his dependancy on his spear for casting he is very inaccurate without it. Personality Andros is very tolerant of other races so long as they are tolerant of him. He hates anybody who holds an unfounded view of another. He preferes to follow rather than lead but he will speak up if he believes the wrong choice is being made. After the contract in Skyrim he prefers to avoid causing undue suffering and will ensure the safety of his followers and fellows before his own. Faction Affiliation Andros used to be a member of the Mages Guild in Vivec, however he left before the fall of the Ministry of Truth. Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters